l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Korekado
Isawa Korekado was the Master Cloud of the Kolat Cloud Sect, and was the only master to have been a Kolat master even before the Clan War. Before the Clan War, the Kolat were lead by the council of the Ten Masters, all working in unison, meeting at the Hidden Temple. Korekado was the master known as the Magician. Appearance Korekado was a grizzled shugenja, tough and mean. Scars criss-crossed his body and lost one eye during his spell research, and wore the tattered robes of the Phoenix. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 91 Kolat Korekado was recruited in an early age as a kolat. He faked his death soon after his gempukku, and arrived at the Hidden Temple to moulded his shugenja abilities. He worked to catallogue and collated the kolat deepest secrets, developing new spells. Cloud Sect Master As Master Cloud, his primary role was to preserve and share the Kolat's knowledge, both magical and mundane. He communicated with his servants through the use of unique spells unknown to Kolat outsiders. Way of the Ninja, pp 41-48 The Oni's Eye It was part of Korekado's duty as Master Cloud to watch over and utilize the Oni's Eye, an ancient white stone that was believed to be the most powerful magical artifact in the Kolat's possession. This device allowed him to spy upon any non-tainted location within the borders of Rokugan, and had the mysterious side benefit of drastically slowing its user's aging, prolonging Korekado's lifespan indefinitely. He began to show signs of addiction to Eye's visions. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 37 Secrecy With the new emphasis on secret identities of the masters there should be few who knew that Korekado was Master Cloud, however, all the nine other Masters knew Korekado's identity, including Morito, Master Steel, and Ruqayah, Master Roc. Known Masters Korekado had revealed his identity to all members of The Ten. Being the longest serving master Korekado knew the identities of most of the other masters, except Master Coin and Master Tiger. He knew that Ruqayah was Master Roc, having known her from when she was a child. Korekado also knew both Master Lotus (Shosuro Nyoko) and Master Silk (Kakita Kyruko) who he nominated for those positions in the first place. In fact, he was the only Master who knew who Master Silk really was, a fact which Master Tiger aimed to rectify. War against the Shadow In 1132 the other masters and the kidnapped Doji Shizue were with him a the Hidden Temple surveying the Assault on Otosan Uchi with the Oni's Eye. Rulebook Story (Ambition's Debt) Internal Debate After the crippling attacks of the Lying Darkness and Shinjo's purge the kolat were disorganized, and many critical agents were isolated. The organization sought a new focus, torn between their desire to remake the Celestial Order and the more pragmatic desire to ensure the organizations existence. The Tiger, Lotus, and Dream Masters alongside Korekado were traditional Kolat, with Master Cloud the most vocal member of the group. The Steel, Coin, Silk, and Chrysanthemum Masters all adhered to the modern philosophy. Neither Master Jade nor Master Roc seemed interested in this ongoing debate. Way of the Ninja, p. 42 The latter philosophy was championed by Morito and it seemed to be winning out. Rokugan, p. 202 Death Korekado was killed by Bayushi Muhito in 1170 when the Scorpion Clan mounted an attack on the Hidden Temple. Korekado knew Muhito's secret love for Kakita Korihime and tempted him with the illusion of both being together if Muhito pledged fealty to the kolat. Muhito used this offer to his advantage and killed Korekado. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon Before it, Korekado had already warned Kakita Kyruko, Master Silk, who had been delayed her arrival, to come back from where she was. Sun and Moon, Part III, by Nancy Sauer See also * Isawa Korekado/Meta Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Kolat Masters